Usuario Blog:VXToon 64/Episodios de Super Mario Bros
Primera temporada (2018) #Hermanos al Rescate (Bros to the Rescue) #Caos en la Isla Yoshi (Chaos on Yoshi´s Island) # Los Koopas Ninja The Teenage Mutant Ninja Koopas) #La Pizzería de Mario (Mario´s Pizza Restaurant) #Falsa Reputación (Fake Reputation) #Poder Femenino (Girl Power) # La Galaxia de Bowser (Bowser´s Galaxy) # Toad el Héroe (Toad the Hero) # Super Bowser Jr. #Rápidos y Furiosos (The Fast and the Furious) #El Ataque de la Princesa Gigante (Attack of 50 Foot Princess) #Locura Bombástica (Bombastic Madness) #Tormenta Lakitu (Lakitu Storm) #Una Ardiente Aventura (A Fiery Adventure) # La Mansión Embrujada (Haunted House) # Viajeros en el Tiempo (Time Travelers) #El Cumpleaños de la Princesa Peach (Princess Peach´s Birthday) #Romance entre Champiñones (Toad Love) #Super Estrella (Super Star) #A-Koopa-lypse (A-Koopa-lipsis) #El Invento del Profesor D. Sastre (Professor Elvin Gadd´s Invention) # Un Enmascarado en Casa (A Shy Guy in House) # Piratas Koopa (Koopa Pirates) #Como Entrenar a tu Chomp Cadenas (How to Train Your Chain Chomp) #El Juego de Kamek (Kamek´s Game) #Problemas de Tuberías (Pipe Problems) #El Torneo de Tenis (Tennis Tournament) # Festival Champiñón (Mushroom Festival) # Que Suene la Música (Let the Music Play) #Día de Pesca (Fishing Day) # Mundo de Pixeles Parte 1 (Pixel World Part 1) # Mundo de Pixeles Parte 2 (Pixel World Part 2) Segunda temporada (2018-2019) #El Equipo Champiñón (The Toad Brigade) #Vacaciones y Plantas Mutantes (Vacations and Mutant Plants) #Furia Rososa (Whomp Fury) #Crímenes en el Desierto (Desert Crimes) # Princesa ¿Acepta a este Koopa...? (Do you Princess Take This Koopa...?) #Los Super Hermanos Goomba (Super Goomba Bros) #Topos en el Jardín (Moles in the Garden) #Regreso a la Galaxia (Return to the Galaxy) #Navidad en el Reino Champiñon (Christmas in the Mushroom Kingdom) #Fontaneros y Simios Unidos (Plumbers and Apes Unite) #Un Poco de Aprendizaje (A Little Learning) #Universo Alterno (Alternate Universe) #Él es mi hermano (He´s my Brother) #Subterráneo (Underground) #La Princesa Mala (The Evil Princess) #Se Busca ( Wanted) #Viaje a Sarasalandia (Trip to Sarasaland) #Llegó la Primavera (Spring Time) #Mario Enamorado (Mario in Love) #El Día de las Bayas (Berry Day) #Poderes de Mapache (Raccoon Powers) #Los Jovenes Hermanos Mario (The Young Mario Bros) #El Lado Bueno de Bowser (Bowser´s Good Side) #Invasión Extraterrestre (Alien Invasion) #El Misterio de la Pirámide (Mystery of Mushroomkhamen´s Pyramid) #Wario y Waluigi: Compañeros de Crímen (Wario & Waluigi: Partners in Crime) #Las Siete Estrellas Legendarias (The Legendary Seven Stars) #Batalla de Colores (Color Wars) #Mundo Koopa (Koopa World) # La Mega Trampa (The Mega Trap) # Un Reino Elevado hasta el Espacio Parte 1 (A Kingdom in Outer Space Part 1) #Un Reino Elevado hasta el Espacio Parte 2 (A Kingdom in Outer Space Part 2) Tercera Temporada (2019-2020) #Champi-Olimpiadas (Mushroom Olympics) #El Programa de Concursos (Koopa Game Show) #Gorrita ( Meeting Cappy) #La Ciudad de Nueva Koop (New Koop City) #Aventura Jurásica (Jurassic Adventure) #El Laberinto de Misiles (The Bullet Bill Maze) #Hipnotizado (Hypnotized) #La Revancha de los Clones Cósmicos (Revenge of the Cosmic Clones) # Calamidad de Mecha-Koopas (Mechakoopa Calamity) #Rivales Chiflados (Wacky Rivals) #Mario con Amnesia (Mario With Amnesia) #La Señora Bowser (Mrs. Bowser) #La Vida es un Videojuego (Life is a Videogame) #Aventuras en la Tierra Congelada (Adventures in the Ice Land) #El Viaje de Luigi (Luigi´s Journey) #Atrapa a ese Nabbit (Catch That Nabbit) #Koopas contra Kremlings (Koopas vs Kremlings) # Luchando por las Monedas (Fighting for the Coins) #Intercambio de Mentes (Switched Brains) #El Bromista (The Prankster) #Mario y Sonic: ¡Cuando los Mundos Chocan! Parte 1 (Mario & Sonic: When The Worlds Collide! Part 1) #Mario y Sonic: ¡Cuando los Mundos Chocan! Parte 2 (Mario & Sonic: When The Worlds Collide! Part 2) #Mario y Sonic: ¡Cuando los Mundos Chocan! Parte 3 (Mario & Sonic: When The Worlds Collide! Part 3) #Mario y Sonic: ¡Cuando los Mundos Chocan! Parte 4 (Mario & Sonic: When The Worlds Collide! Part 4) #Racha de Mala Suerte (Bad Luck Streak) #Las Desventuras de los Super Niñeros (Misadventures of the Super Babysitters) #Las Setas Exploradoras (Toadstool Scouts) #Una Historia de Juguetes (A Toy Story ) #Fantasmas Juguetones (Playful Ghosts) #El Reino Champiñón (Mushroom Kingdom News) # La Isla Yoshi Parte 1 (Yoshi´s Island Part 1) #La Isla Yoshi Parte 2 (Yoshi´s Island Part 2) Cuarta Temporada (2020) #Mario´s Nightmare # Quest of the Magic Mushroom #Four Bowser Team #Manta Ray Surfing # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Categoría:Entradas